The possibilities of Alex
by fallenAngelLuv
Summary: Sequel to be sarov son. Alex is living his life in the footsteps of his father. He now knows how to fight and how to kill. But with everyone after him, was it really worth it?


**OKAII HERES THE SEQUEL. STORY SO FAR IS ALEX HAS WENT AND FOUND SCORPIA AFTER LEARNING THAT YASSEN IS HIS TRUE FATHER. HE IS NOW 17 . HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLS REVEIW. IDEAS ARE WELCOME TOO. FALLENANGELLUV XX**

Alex stood towards the open door. Silent. Straight. Deadly.

He was somposed in such a manner that gave off warning signs. No weakness was exceptable in front of his surperiors. Thats how he was taught. Just like _him_.

Alex hadnt changed much since day one. Yes now he stood at a reasonable height of 5ft 8 and was now 17 years and 52 days in counting. He was also more althletically built and his once long londish hair, was cut short and his once bright eyes. Full of wisdom and love were now cold and hardened but he was still Alex.

Alex who though?

"Well Alex. I cant say im surprized. So far very impressive. Very clean and practical. Reports say it was sucide" Julia Rotherman looked up from the report and severed Alex.

His cold eyes showed no sign of remourse and when he nodded, it was almost rebotic.

Since joining SCORPIA, Alex had bested mant student and was a very important assist to SCORPIA. Having completed four seperate missions before hand and leaving no trace that connected it to SCORPIA.

"Is that all ma'am?" Alex asked egar to retreat to his room for some much needed rest.

"No. We recieved a new assigment from a very important client and it seems that you are the only one that can complete it." She slid the rather thick folder across the table to Alex. His firm hand clamping down on it.

Julia shared a quick glance with the only other person in the room. Shark. Shark was Alex's long term mentor and was in great importance to Julia.

Alex scanned the the file and looked. His eyes showed signs of defience and clouded up on themselves but Alex remained passive and still.

_Were they mocking him? Who was this client?_

" Is there a problem Alex?" Julia Asked.

Alex hesistated and just hoped that Julia or even Shark had seen it. "No ma'am. Not At all. May i ask who this client is?"

"Just that is very important and is paying a large amount of money. Your breifing is in the file. Your flight is at 0900 hours dismissed"

Alex nooded half heartedly and made his way to the door. He shared teh breifiest of looks with Shark , His mentor, before slipping out the door and following a hallway. File still in hand

_Did he know? Does he know? Why me?_

Shark watched intently as Alex made his way for the door. They shared the breifiest of looks and Shark spotted the slight pained expression but it was gone just as quick as it appeared.

Shark turned to Julia. She didnt looked up and meet his gaze.

"Do you beleive he will really go through with it?"

"He has to" She hissed finally looking up " Thats the test. We need to be certain that he is reliable. Our best. Bulletproof. This will show us Alexs true colours. He is Yassens son after all"

Shark groaned inwardly and got up to leave. Just before reaching the door Julia asked "Has Alex had the appointment with Dr. Nye yet?"

Without facing her "No. I'll speak with Nye now and arrange it."

"Good. If Alex isnt what we think he is , then at least we have this. SCORPIA never forgets. SCORPIA never forgives." Shark continued out the door and for once in his time at Julia side , had questioned her motives.

Alex walked briskly through the halls of the french Vilia in which SCORPIA'S new headquaters were located. Along with some of the very best SCORPIA assissins and trainers which were training new recuits under the redar of the french secret service.

The file had disturbed Alex more than most, but still didnt show it. Not even when he knew he was alone.

He knew it was a test. He had worked MI6 afterall. He knew the penelty for failier.

He stared at the photo for along time.

Presisdent Alexi Sarov stared back .

This was his man. His prey. His kill. His adopted Father...

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK? ILL TRY AN UPDATE QUICKLY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVEIW. REVEIW. REVEIW. ANY COMMENT WELCOME. IDEAS TOO. **


End file.
